You're Beautiful
by Luuh2311
Summary: One-Shot. Edward takes the train everyday to go home. One day, he sees a beautiful girl and can't stop thinking about her, and it seems she changes his whole life. Will fate help love? Based on 'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the last available seat on the train, and sighed. It was a long day. I closed my eyes, even though I was trying to fight sleep. I just opened my eyes when the train stopped again. This time it filled with people, everyone squished in. I saw a woman trying to adjust herself so her belly wasn't pressed against the rail, or someone, and I poked her shoulder. She looked at me; I got up, and gave her my seat. She thanked me, and I waved off. She was pregnant, for God's sake. The train stopped again with a jolt, and I ended pushing someone.

"Sorry" I said turning.

"It's alright" she said.

My mouth must have been in a 'O' shape, with shock. My drool almost dripping from my chin. She was beautiful, stunning. She had dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes, that were big, and innocent, and seemed to see through me. She gave me a shy smile, blushing, and I realized I was ogling. I closed my mouth and fought with myself to turn away. A few stations later, the train emptied. I got to one side, and leaned against the doors. I looked at the door, and saw her again. She was facing me, her back against a rail. There were a few people in the way, ready to get off in the next station, and I had to strain my neck to see her clearly.

She was smiling, and my heart skipped a beat. With just a smile, that wasn't even for me. She was smiling at a tall, blonde guy she was talking to, even chuckling at something he was saying. I felt jealous. I shook my head. I was jealous of a man I didn't know, because he was talking to a girl I didn't know. I'm crazy. I looked at her, again, and this time, I stared shamelessly. She was dazzling me. Each twitch of her lips, each twinkle in her eyes, each wrinkle in her nose when she made a funny expression. How her hair would get on her face and she would pull behind her ear… Her fingers, tightening on the rail as the train made a curve. I took all in, I welcome it. I wanted to memorize everything. It was important.

Then I believed in love at first sight. I was falling hopelessly in love with this girl I didn't even know the name. She could be a killer for all I know… And I would still be happy to just be with her. She suddenly turned to me, and caught me staring. She blushed a beautiful shade of red, and smiled shyly again, biting her lip. Oh, that lip. Temptation. There wasn't a better word to describe. I grinned at her, and she looked down, letting the hair hide her face from me. I was addicted. I needed to see, memorize, every action, gesture, every little thing that would seem insignificant to others. I was addicted to her. And when she looked up again, to catch me staring, again. She smiled again, still blushed, but almost knowing. She knew the effect she had, what she was making me feel. And again, my heart skipped a beat, before beating as fast as a hummingbird heartbeat. I had to shake my head lightly to get out of my dazzled state, but when I looked at her again, she had a grin, and I was dazzled all over again. I was in love.

The train stopped, and the blonde man that was talking to her put a hand on her waist, pulling her out of the train with him. She smiled shyly at him, and continued to walk. The doors closed while I still looked at her. And through the glass window of the door, I saw her, looking over her shoulder, at me, smiled, blushed and bit her lip before looking ahead, away from me. I don't remember getting home, going to bed. I just kept thinking of her, every little detail, every smile, and I fell asleep to dream of her. Her lips. On mine.

Work the next day went slowly. Especially because I couldn't concentrate. The 'train girl' was in my mind the whole day. I would smile at remembering her smile, and then would get sad, I wouldn't see her again. I was sure I wouldn't forget her, never. I was falling for her, after all. I realized I was getting obsessed, but I just couldn't stop. When work ended, I went to the subway. And being the obsessed, stalker I was, I went to the station where she got in yesterday. I kept looking everywhere for her. But she wasn't there. Of course. I wanted to meet a person again, a random person, that I didn't know, in a train, in New York. It would be too much coincidence if we ever met again, what wouldn't happen. I sighed defeated and got in the train that arrived quickly, trying to find a way of not being squished. I saw a seat and almost ran to it. I plopped down, with a smug grin as I watched people squeeze themselves to get in.

"E-Excuse me? You sat in my bag's strap"

I looked at my side, to apologize and grinned. The 'train girl'. She smiled shyly, blushing.

"So we meet again" I sighed, "Hi"

"Hi" she said shyly, "I'm Bella"

"I'm Edward" I said shaking her hand. "Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

I told her the truth.

"You're beautiful"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Cute? Silly? <strong>

**I was listening to James Blunt and it came in my head, and I couldn't get over it until I wrote it down.**

**I hope you liked. **

**xoxo Luuh**


	2. WARNING, PLEASE READ

**AS MUCH AS I LOVE WRITING STORIES, IT IS A BIT STRESSFUL AND TIME-CONSUMING.**

**I HAVE RECEIVED A LOT OF COMPLAINTS ABOUT SOME STORIES – THE WRITING, THE PLOT, THE CHARACTERS – AND I KNOW IT'S ANNOYING THAT I START A LOT OF STORIES AND DON'T FINISH THEM. **

**I THINKG THAT NEXT YEAR, MY FREE TIME WILL BE SHORTENED, SO I WON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO DO THIS ANYMORE. BUT IF I DO, I'LL KEEP WRITING AS MUCH AS I CAN. **

**BUT FOR NOW, I'M GONNA TAKE OFF SOME STORIES THAT ARE BOTHERING ME AND SOME READERS. _SHINING SUN_ AND _SUNSPOT_ ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE TAKEN OFF, SINCE THOSE ARE THE ONES THAT BOTHER ME THE MOST AND I'M NOT PLANNING ON REWRITTING THEM NOW. **

**I'VE CREATED A POLL SO YOU ALL CAN VOTE ON WHICH STORIES SHOULD GO. **

**THE POLL WILL BE OPEN FOR A MONTH, BY DECEMBER 16TH FIVE STORIES WILL BE TAKEN OFF THE SITE. **

**PLEASE, VOTE TO HELP ME DECIDE :S**

**THANK YOU, **

**Luuh**


	3. BURNING DIAMONDS AWARDS - READ AND VOTE

**Hello my dear readers!**

First of all, I want to thank you all for the dedication, for coming back to read and reviewing... you've helped me write all my stories.

_*clears throat*_ Let me prepare my speech...

I'm so happy to announce that for the first time I was nominated for an award in the fanfiction world! \o/

**THE BURNING DIAMOND AWARDS**

Yesterday, it was announced I was nominated for **BEST STEFAN! **

_**Bella's Diary**_ definitely is my favorite, most dear, loved fic I've wrote. I admit I'm a bit biased but I do agree my Stefan is the best :P just kidding.

In the category, I'm running against emeraldphoenix23 (Buried Secrets 2: Blood), LoveToday15 (Queen of Kings), Mickibelle (The Natural In Supernatural), MysticEyesx (Dark Awakenings) and fanpire95 (The Reunion). All are amazing authors, I had already read most of those stories, I'm definitely going to check out the rest. You can also vote for Best Drama, Best Suspense, Best Kiss, Best Love Scene, Romance, Villain, Friendship, Bella, Damon, Elena, Suporting Character, Family Dynamic, Dynamic, Plot Twist, Slash, Series, Unsuspected/Unique Pairing, Overall Favorite Story and Author and Break-Through Author.

I can even express how thankful I am for my Stefan's nomination. No, I don't want to be dramatic, I just really don't know what to say. Stefan was the character that came most naturally, I didn't have to work much on him. He is perfect, I like to think I just highlighted that perfection :P

So, please, **VOTE!**

link:

crossoverawards . blogspot . com

Thank you all.

I promise an update will come soon.

xoxo Luuh

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


End file.
